There Will Come A Day
by gaiaoftheforest
Summary: Hidden identities don't necessarily equate to hidden desires. Now Serena must face her own choices, alone, while those she left behind pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**There Will Come A Day**

**Chapter 1**

**UPDATE June 25, 2012: I've decided that instead of completely writing off FF, I'm going to go through all my stories and take out the smut. If you want to see the MA versions of these stories, go to your fan fiction dot com slash view user dot php ? uid = 967, without the spaces. That's where I'll be moving all my stories to, as well as to my blog gaias fan fiction dot wordpress dot com. Both of those places are the best ones to find my stories.**

_"Miss Tsukino? Miss Tsukino, are you listening to me?"_

This couldn't be happening. No way this was happening. It wasn't happening. She was dreaming, that's it. She watched that American documentary about people not knowing, maybe this was just a nightmare. It HAD to be a nightmare.

"Miss Tsukino?" Serena raised her eyes slowly to face the concerned dace of Dr. Fujioka. "Miss Tsukino, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Serena whispered, her voice lifeless and dull. _It's a dream, Serena, just a dream..._

"All right," the doctor frowned at her lifeless patient, scribbling on her prescription pad. "Since you're so small, I'm prescribing you some special vitamins so you don't get anemic. Here's a timeline of your baby's growth," she laid a small stack of laminated brochures on the quiet girl's lap, "How much you should be gaining each month, a modified nutrition pyramid, and some exercises to encourage good circulation."

_It's a dream, Serena, all just a dream. Just wake up-_

"When do you intend on telling your parents?"

_Wake up, Serena! Please, just wake UP!_

"Miss Tsukino, I'm legally obligated to inform your parents if you don't intend on letting them know about your condition. You are still a minor."

Serena's head snapped up, fear in her eyes. Her parents? Her mother would be forgiving, she knew that, but her father would be furious. She doubted that if she told him that he'd allow her to keep the baby. She placed a hand over her stomach protectively. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt this child. It may not have come into a loving relationship or at a good time in her life, what with not only still being a child, but also Sailor Moon, protector or love and justice, but that wasn't the baby's fault that she was an irresponsible slut. Her hand fisted into the material of her school uniform, and the doctor furrowed her brow in concern when she saw the slight trembling of the girl's hand.

"I will- I will tell them, tonight," Serena whispered. Dr. Fujioka sighed, reaching to place her hand over the trembling teen's.

"No matter how mad they are, Serena, they cannot make you do anything you don't agree to." She smiled sadly when Serena let out an audible sigh of relief. "But I would also advise you to tell the father as soon as possible, so he can help you. If you're more comfortable raising the child without him, all he has to do is sign a waiver to his paternal rights." At the word "father", Serena bit her lip and hung her head, trying to hide her tears behind her bangs. The doctor sighed, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I understand your fears, Serena," she said softly. "It seems hopeless and terrifying right now, but whatever you choose to do, it _will_ get better." Her patient wiped her eyes furiously and nodded briskly, sliding off the examination table. "Your next appointment is in four weeks. Make sure you get those vitamins as soon as you can. If you have a hard time keeping them down, call me, and we'll explore other options." She opened the door out of the examination room, and watched sadly as the blonde girl stumbled out of the room in a daze.

_You have one hell of a hard road ahead, Serena._

Serena stumbled out of the doctor's office, her backpack dragging on the ground. Vaguely she registered the cold rain stinging her skin, and in no time her uniform was soaked through. She only lived five blocks away, but she went in the opposite direction, towards the park. The city hurried by in a rainbow blur, but to Serena everything but the roaring in her ears was muted, dull. She trudged through the mud, caking her shoes and splashing angry brown splotches on her white knee high socks. She stumbled to the swings and sat down heavily on a wet plastic seat, her toes dragging in the small puddle that formed under her. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead and mouth, the long, heavy ponytails dripping a steady stream of water.

_I'm going to be a mother. Never had just one thought made all the blood in her body freeze to solid ice so quickly, and she fought monsters on a daily basis! How am I going to support it? Dad won't let me stay in the house, I know that much. He'll throw me out the second I say I'm keeping it. What will the girls think? They'll be so disappointed in me! Serena felt tears welling in her eyes again, their warmth washed away by the coldness of the rain. How can I be the leader of the Sailor Scouts, the famous Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice? I'm pretty sure virginity was implied in there somewhere!_

"Hey, meatball head! Are you crazy, what are you doing out here, you're going to get sick!" Serena barely registered the gruff voice, or that she no longer felt the freezing rain pounding into her skin. _How can I do it all, and still be a good mom?_

"Serena, did you even hear what I said?" Serena blinked, the voice pulling her out of her depressing thoughts. She blinked, noticing for the first time the black umbrella being held over her head. She looked with dead eyes to meet his gaze, caught slightly off guard by the look of concern in his eyes. "No, Darien, I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

_What is up with her? She's usually a space-case, but I've never seen her like this before. It's like, I don't know, like all her innocence was just snatched away._ He frowned and shook his head, pulling her up by the arm gently. "I said I'm taking you to my apartment to dry off, it's across the street. I've got something you can wear while your clothes dry." His voice, usually taunting, arrogant and spiteful, was soft and kind. If Serena had been in her right mind, she might have considered being suspicious. But she simply nodded, and allowed Darien to guide her with his arm around her shoulders to his apartment building, keeping her under the umbrella while getting himself wet.

Twelve floors later, Darien slid his key into the electronic lock and gestured her in first after the door clicked open. Serena barely noticed how huge the apartment was, how high up they were, or her lush surroundings. She simply stood in the foyer, still lost in her thoughts, trying not drip on the carpet.

"Here," she looked up as Darien placed two warm, fluffy black towels and a white washcloth in her arms. "The bathroom's on the left, there's a shirt and some shorts for you. I thought you might like to take a shower or a bath," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Serena forced herself to drag herself out of her thoughts and gave him a wan smile, nodding before making her way as quickly as possible to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

Serena quickly pulled off her wet things, including her pink bra and yellow panties with ice cream cones dancing along the elastic. She squeezed out as much of the water as she could in the sink before folding her uniform neatly on the counter. She hesitated before folding her bra and panties on top. She certainly couldn't wear dry clothes with wet underthings, it would just be uncomfortable.

Serena was actually grateful for the distraction of deciding between a shower and a bath. Darien's bathroom was modern and expensive, with a large jet bubble tub and a six faucet shower enclosed in glass. She looked longing between the two before deciding on a shower. A bath would be nice, but she just wanted to wash the cold and mud off her, and maybe succeed in washing off the terror that still seized in her throat.

After a few minutes of confusion, Serena finally figured out how to get all six of the faucets to work. After pulling her hair out of her odangos, she stepped in the scalding hot shower, sighing in relief as the hot water pounded into her weary muscles. She had a feeling her lips were blue, as cold as she was. She looked around for soap and found a bottle of something that smelled spicy, and felt surprised when a sudden flash of heat pooled between her thighs. She bit her lip and ignored it, squeezing the gel out and scrubbing at her skin as hard as she could, trying to scrub away the feelings, all the fear that still pounded sickly through her veins.

Serena dried off quickly, slipping into the too big shirt and shorts, which thankfully had a drawstring. She blotted her knee-length hair the best she could and froze at her reflection. Gone was the usual whiny, self-centered reluctant teenager still wearing pigtails. Now, she was a woman, whether she wanted to be or not. She sighed, braiding her hair quickly so it wouldn't dry frizzy from all the static from the storm and picked up her wet clothes. She felt self-conscious without her bra or underwear, but the shirt was big enough to cover her small chest, and the shorts, probably short on him, came to her knees.

"All done?" Darien looked up from the TV and froze. Something about Serena wearing his clothes, her cheeks flushed adorably and her hair pulled to the side, something about that image felt familiar. He shook his head, she was sixteen for God's sake, jailbait!

Serena nodded, not noticing his heated gaze. "Yes, thank you," she said softly, timidly, completely un-Serena-like. "I wasn't sure where-"

"Here, I've got them," he stood, pulling the wet clothes from her, trying not to focus too hard on the brightly colored underwear on top. "They should be done pretty quickly." This was just too awkward.

"That's good, thank you." Serena glanced around the spacious living room before seeing a large overstuffed black chair with a large gray wool blanket folded neatly on the back. She sat down on it gingerly, terrified of ruining it, it looked so expensive, and snuggled into the blanket, sighing in relief.

"So now that that's taken care of," Darien sat across from her on the couch, leaning his elbows on his thighs. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing," he stopped her, seeing her about to protest, "I know you and something's wrong."

Serena felt like she couldn't breathe. How could she tell him what she was still too terrified to tell her parents? He continued to look expectantly and she looked away, knowing that he wouldn't stop until he knew the truth. Somehow he could weed it out of people, making her wonder why he didn't become a prosecutor instead of going to medical school. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, trying to quell the trembling that had come back.

"I'm pregnant."

Darien couldn't breathe. Serena, pregnant? Serena was so innocent, so pure and naive, how was she going to raise a baby? _Who was the jackass who did this to her?_ Her announcement had unexpectedly cut through him and left him cold and angry, but he pushed it aside. Now wasn't the time for exploring those feelings.

"What are you going to do?" Serena opened her mouth but was cut off by an electronic ring. She scrambled to her backpack, sitting on a pile of towels to help it dry and pulled out a plastic bag, sighing in relief that her mother nagged her to keep her cell-phone extra safe.

"Hello? Hi Mom... Yes, I'm sorry, I got caught in the storm... At Mina's, waiting for my clothes to dry." She paused, listening intently. "Yes, I'll just stay here tonight, she was nice enough to wash my uniform... Ok, thanks. I love you." She pressed the off button on her pink, sparkly cell phone and sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"So you're staying here tonight?" Serena started at Darien's voice so close. She shook her head, embarrassed at him listening in. "No, I'm leaving as soon as my clothes are done."

"You never answered my question. What are you going to do?" Serena sighed, knowing Darien wouldn't give up until she answered his question. _Stubborn ass._

"I'm leaving Japan, for a while anyway. I'll go to another country, China maybe, just... just get away."

"What about school?" She shrugged. "What about your friends and your family? Serena, you can't just _leave_!"

"I appreciate the concern, but this isn't really any of your business," she bit out. "Thank you very much for letting me stay here, but I need to go." She stomped to the laundry room and pulled out her warm, dry uniform, changing quickly. She grabbed her slightly damp backpack and her cell phone off the counter and headed towards the door, before being pulled back.

"I'm sorry Serena," his breath ghosted warmly over her ear, reminding her so much of _him_. She bit her lip, trying to force down those feelings. _That's what got me into this mess in the first place. Stupid hormones._ "Call me when you get settled, ok? I do worry about you, meatball-head," Serena smiled tightly, nodding quickly and practically running for the door, trying not to let him see her tears.

Serena crept up the stairs, past Sammy's room and silently opened her door, slipping in. Luna wasn't there thankfully, as she quickly packed a large suitcase and a duffle bag. She bought a ticket online for the next viable plane out of the country, which left in four hours. Faster than ever before she gathered all the things she would need: clothes, shoes, her broach and the Crescent Moon Wand. When she turned sixteen, her grandparents and uncle had given her a hefty sum of money, enough to get by for a few months and get some baby things, if she was willing to eat nothing but ramen the entire time. She emptied the jar she put extra change and yen into when she thought about it, and after a quick count was satisfied she had enough for the taxi ride.

The packing done, Serena sat down at her pink desk and pulled out her stars and moon stationary. She bit her lip again, trying to keep from crying. Would they understand? Would they hate her for this? She didn't want to leave, but she knew her father would never let her stay to "disgrace" the household. Her mother would fight for her, but she didn't want them to fight at all. She just wanted someone to hold her, tell her it would be ok. She swallowed down a sob and pulled the first piece of paper, scribbling quickly. Soon she had seven envelopes, five of them bundled together with pink ribbon. She placed Luna's near the window and hid the bundle for the Scouts under a pillow on the window seat. The last one she placed on the refrigerator downstairs under a crescent moon magnet, her hand trembling as she crept back upstairs to gather her things.

Serena put her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs rising from her chest. No time for that now. The plane left in three hours, and she had to get there as soon as possible to get checked in. She sniffled, gathering her backpack, her duffle and her suitcase, struggling to stay quiet on the stairs while balancing all her bags.. Outside, she looked forlornly at her home, one last time. _Sammy would be devastated_, she thought sadly. He was old enough to think his older sister wasn't cool, but he still looked up to her. Luna would be worried and livid. Serena smiled at the thought of Artemis holding the black cat back from chasing after her to tear her up. She sighed, making her way down the street.

"Sammy, it's time to get up!" Ikkuko peeked her head into her son's room, shaking her head at the tornado that had apparently blown in overnight. She had no idea where either of her children got their cleaning habits from; she ran a tight ship, nothing out of place. The lump in the bed groaned, pulling the green plaid comforter over his head. "Nuh-uh, it's time for school. I'm starting breakfast in five minutes, you better be up!"

"Mmk," Sammy groaned sleepily. "M'up."

Ikkuko chuckled at her son, closing his door and making her way downstairs. As she opened the refrigerator door to pull out the orange juice and eggs she paused, seeing a pink envelope. _Well that's strange, that looks like Serena's stationary. I thought she was at Mina's last night?_ She pulled the envelope off the stainless steel and pulled out the sparkly paper, chuckling at Serena's glittery flair for the dramatic. She sat down at the table with her cup of black coffee before scanning the letter's contents. Her cup froze midair, centimeters from her lips, her face becoming paler and paler. The paper shook in her hands as she covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Oh, my poor baby!" she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji grumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Your 'poor baby' is upstairs in the shower." He glanced at his wife and furrowed his eyebrows at her pale complexion. "Ikkuko? What's wrong, you don't look ok."

Ikkuko swallowed thickly, and held out the letter for her husband. He grabbed it, his eyes scanning it hurriedly, his face turning redder and redder.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry I lied to you about staying at Mina's. By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward to tell you face to face, I just couldn't bear the shame in your eyes. I know, I'm babbling, just like always, so I'll spill it out._

_I'm pregnant._

_I'm so, so sorry Mom and Dad, and I hope someday you'll forgive me. I love you both so much, and Sammy too. I'll call you when I'm situated, wherever that may be._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Serena_

Kenji crumpled the letter in his hand, eyes full of murderous rage. "That little slut better not-"

"Kenji!" Ikkuko's voice cut across his sharply, making him look at her in surprise. "One more word against my daughter and I'll throw your ass out!" she seethed. Kenji gulped audibly. "It's because of you that she felt like she couldn't stay here with her family, and now she's all alone! So don't you _dare_ say anything else against her!"

"Ikkuko-"

"Not. Another. _WORD_." She growled, her eyes flashing a murderous promise. Her husband nodded and backed away from his angry wife, genuinely afraid of her. "You should go to work. I'm taking the day off, see if I can find her." She grabbed her coffee and went upstairs, slamming their bedroom door behind her. Sammy started, just coming out of the shower.

"Well, the day's shaping up to be great already," he sighed.

"Serena!" Luna leapt into the window. "Serena, I know you're not at Mina's or at school, so just come out- WAH!" The black cat slipped on a piece of paper, belly-flopping onto the window seat cushion. Groaning, she glared at the offending envelope, then squinted when she saw her name on it, in Serena's sloppy handwriting. Quickly shredding the envelope, she smoothed open the letter with her paws.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I'm pregnant. Before you ask, I don't know who the father is. He never told me his name. I've left for America, California to be exact, and I'm not sure when I'm coming back. I need _you _to take care of my family for me, ok?_

_I also need you to take letters to the Scouts and to Tuxedo Mask, whenever he shows up. I don't know how to find him, and he deserves to know that I've left, and I'm not sure when I'm coming back._

_I'm sorry, Luna, that I wasn't the leader you wanted me to be. I'm sorry that I'm such a failure. Maybe if I had been stronger, we could have found the Moon Princess already. I can only hope that maybe I'll be able to be a good mother to this baby, even though I'm not brave and I'm not smart. I hope this will change me, Luna, so that you'll finally be proud of me._

_I love you,_

_Serena_

Luna sniffed, her luminous eyes shiny, tears running down her furry face. "Oh Serena," she breathed. She had no idea the leader of the Sailor Scouts felt so low! "This is all my fault!" If only she'd been more encouraging instead of pointing out all her faults! If only she'd noticed how withdrawn Serena had been lately! If only-

Quickly she pulled out her communicator under the pillow and pulled on the pink ribbon bow of the envelopes. She clicked open her communicator and waited until four faces came into view.

"Emergency Scout meeting, right now!"

"I can't believe this is happening!" Lita sobbed, clutching her letter. The girls had gathered at Rei's temple as soon as Luna had called them. She had distributed the letters after explaining the situation to Artemis, and all the girls began crying hysterically as soon as they read the words "pregnant" and "left". _We were supposed to get together for cupcake baking lessons! Now who am I supposed to beat off with a wooden spoon to keep from eating all the icing? Serena's the only person who wasn't afraid of me on the spot. I hope she's eating enough._

"When did this happen? Why didn't Serena tell us herself?" Ami sniffled, crumpling her letter in her lap. _It should have been so obvious to me! The mood changes, how tired she's been, barely able to keep anything in her stomach. Some friend I am. What kind of doctor am I supposed to be, not even noticing the most obvious signs of pregnancy? Oh Serena, I hope you're ok!_

"What are we going to do without Sailor Moon? We can't heal the Rainbow Jewel holders without her!" Rei wailed, furiously wiping at her eyes. _Figures that stupid meatball head would get herself knocked up!_ As soon as the thought ran through her head, Rei regretted it. _Serena may be immature, stubborn, and a cry-baby, but she didn't deserve this. Whoever did this to her is gonna get it when I find him!_

"I hadn't even thought of that!" Mina gasped. "We've only met with one, how are we going to heal the other six?" _Serena, why did you have to go? I have money, lots of it! I would've taken care of you! You're my best friend, how could I not have been there for you?_

Luna and Artemis gave each other pointed looks. "We do know someone who can do it, if necessary. I just wish Serena hadn't felt like she had to leave," Luna sighed sadly, her ears drooping. Artemis nuzzled her under the chin comfortingly.

"I know what you're thinking, Luna, and this is _not_ your fault," he said gently but firmly. "That goes for all of you. This isn't anyone's fault. We're just going to have to get by until she comes back."

"Poor Serena," Mina sighed, wiping away the last of her tears. "To be all alone in such a huge city like Los Angeles? I know she has birthday money, but how is she going to get by when that runs out? It won't last forever, and Los Angeles is expensive and full of crime!."

"I don't know," Ami said sadly. "How will she finish school on time? Will she even go back to school? I _refuse_ to let her become that teen trash on TV who give up their education to keep producing children!"

"Serena's a terrible cook," Lita sniffled. "She'll starve herself, and then her baby will be super tiny and its growth will be stunted and-"

"Girls, girls! Calm down!" Artemis interrupted. "Serena might be immature, but I believe she'll be able to handle herself. What we need to focus on is how we're going to continue to protect Tokyo without her." The girls nodded, shoulders slumping. "Now, we can call on Sailor Saturn to heal the monsters."

"Sailor Saturn? Who's that?" Mina scratched her head.

"There were two different sections of Sailor Scouts, the Inner Scouts who protected the Princess. That was all of you," Luna beamed at them. "However, there were guardians, the Outer Scouts, who protected the borders of our galaxy from attack. There are nine Sailor Scouts all together, to protect the Moon Kingdom and the Moon Princess."

"Wow," Lita breathed. "I thought we were it!"

"So this Sailor Saturn, she can heal the monsters? Why haven't we met her before?" Ami questioned, crossing her arms.

"She hasn't been needed until now. It may be best to allow Serena to focus on taking care of herself and her child, and when she's ready, she'll come back. I hope," Luna muttered sadly, her head hanging and her ears drooping. Serena may have been whiny and immature, but she always bought her the best cat food, scratched her behind her ears and petted her to sleep. The black cat sniffed, feeling a whole new set of tears coming. She'd come to think of Serena as more than just her charge, an assignment from her dearly departed Queen: she had become her best friend, someone who Luna knew would never let anyone down when it counted.

"You can come stay with me, Luna," Lita smiled kindly. "I keep lots of Fancy Feast around for the neighborhood cats. And I've got tons of old furniture you can scratch up, if you like."

Luna flushed. "That's very kind of you, Lita," she said softly, distractedly, as she focused on the crescent moon in the distance.

_Why did I decide to come here?_ Serena bit her lip, trying to decipher all the words around her. Her English was just terrible, she could barely make out what the people around her were saying, much less read the signs directed her where to go. She took deep breaths to keep from crying. She could do this, she was strong, she was-

"A long way from home, aren't we, Sailor Moon?" A smooth voice said in Japanese behind her. Serena shrieked and spun around, glaring at the laughing face of a girl, a year or two older than her, with short honey-blonde hair and dressed in a navy blue suit with no tie. Next to her, holding her fingers over her lips to keep impolite laughter from spilling out, was another girl, with bright turquoise hair and understanding eyes in a light lavender dress. Behind them, quiet and serene, a college student, with emerald hair and olive skin, watched on with mild interest in a matching blazer and black skirt.

"Don't call me that!" Serena hissed, glancing around. "And who are you? How do you know who I am? I'll moondust you right now, Negatrash!"

"Calm down, Serena," the turquoise haired girl smiled. "We were sent to find you. My name is Michelle, this," she gestured to the taller blonde, "is Amara, and she is Trista." The emerald haired woman bowed her head slightly.

"Who sent you to find me?" _Certainly not my parents_, she thought sadly.

"An old friend. But we have time to talk about that later. We're here to take you to our home so you can get settled in."

"Settled in?" Serena felt more confused than ever, severe jetlag adding to her normal space-casey-ness.

"Yes, you'll be living with us, and going to the same school that Amara and I attend," Michelle smiled softly, looking up adoringly at the taller girl, who smirked down at her. _Well, it's pretty obvious what's going on there..._

Serena sighed, her shoulders slumping, barely able to handle the enormous task of continuing to stand. She was just so _tired_, the flight was long and she just wanted to crawl into bed and never get out again. She didn't care who this mysterious "old friend" was, she'd take what she could get. She allowed Trista to lead her outside the airport (evidently the three had already retrieved her luggage) and into a luxury limo, complete with a driver. Serena blinked at the shiny black car but was too tired to question it.

"You guys better not be drug dealers," she muttered, climbing across the seat. She clutched her backpack to her middle, watching with mild disinterest as the landscape rushed by. Amara and Michelle chatted and laughed with each other the whole way, with Trista interjecting quietly every so often.

Finally they arrived at a large black iron gate, which confused Serena. _How rich are these girls?_ she wondered. She watched Michelle punch in a code and the gate swung open, displaying a gravel path leading to a large blue mansion. Serena gaped as they got closer, it was _enormous_! Two gardeners tended the flowers bordering the huge home, and through the windows she could see at least two maids and a butler cleaning. Serena gulped, looking down at her pink "Save the Ta-Tas" T-shirt and old faded blue jeans with a hole in the knee, and felt incredibly out of place.

"Welcome home, Serena," Michelle said warmly. Amara helped the awestruck teen out of the limo, and instructed the driver to park the vehicle around the back. Serena clutched her backpack tighter as her eyes traveled up the huge expanse of the mansion, shaking at its opulence. Michelle held her arm gently and led her inside, where a blonde maid asked politely if she could put her backpack in her rooms for her. She relinquished it reluctantly and watched Amara wave off all the servants.

"You look tired, Sailor Moon," Trista said softly. "We'll take you to your rooms now."

"Oh, thank you very- wait, rooms? As in plural?" Serena didn't have any time to protest as she was led up the stairs and through what felt like a maze. By the time they stopped in front of a white door, she felt dizzy from exhaustion and all the turns. They ushered her in, and she didn't even glance at anything else but the bed. With one last burst of energy she flung herself on it, scooting under the thick down comforter and snuggling into the pillows.

"We'll come and get you when dinner's ready," Amara chuckled. But Serena was already out, snoring loudly. The three older girls closed the door softly, smiling.

"Serena," she was being shaken gently. "Serena, wake up, dinner is ready. We've got sushi, rice balls, udon, and lots of other good things." Serena stirred, groaning softly. She blinked up blearily into the smiling face of Michelle. "That's it, sweetheart. I'll let you get straightened up, and we'll see you downstairs." She left quietly, leaving Serena with her thoughts.

So much has changed in such a short time. She was a pregnant teenage runaway, moving in with total strangers who apparently had more money than she could possibly imagine, and in a country that she could barely understand. Serena sighed, pushing the blanket off. Her stomach rumbled and she grimaced. She hadn't eaten since before her doctor's appointment, except for a bag of stale peanuts on the plane. She quickly pulled her hair out of her odangos and brushed it out into golden waves, letting it fall over her shoulders. She was going to be a mother now, time to put away the pigtails. She wasn't a child anymore, not really.

Serena followed the sweet smell of food, thankfully not getting lost in the hallways. She trotted downstairs and turned where she thought she saw a dining room, only to see it empty. Confused, she wandered through the kitchen, not sure where she was going.

"Serena!" Amara draped an arm over her shoulder, startling her. "Sorry Michelle didn't tell you. It's usually just us and the guys, so we eat in the entertainment room unless its a special occasion."

"Guys? Entertainment room?" Serena had never felt so lost before, not just in this house, but in her life. There were boys living here? Who were they?

"You'll see when we get there. It's Nick's turn to cook, so you're safe. Jason's cooking is, well... edible, usually anyway." Amara smiled when Serena finally giggled, entering a dim room. It was set up like a small movie theater, with four rows of large, plush seats, each with a small snack table. The walls made the room feel very old Hollywood in a beautiful deep wine color, and across from the seats a huge screen and projector ran old sci-fi movie previews.

She smiled at Trista and Michelle, then froze completely in her tracks, her eyes wide and terrified. Michelle's smile faded, and she placed a hand on the shoulder of the shorter girl. "Serena? Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Her blood ran cold and she took a shaky step back, shaking her head in denial. How could they be here? How was that possible? They couldn't be alive, they just couldn't!

"You died," she whispered, staring at the tall man with long curly chestnut hair and clear green eyes. He watched her, completely bewildered, as she began her tirade against him. "I watched you _die_. You faded, disappeared, and Molly- it took Molly _two months_ to get back to normal after you died, Nephrite!" The other man, equally as tall with bright blonde hair and laughing blue eyes snickered, then gulped when the furious teen turned her sights on him. "And _you_, Jadeite," she hissed, pointing at him, "_You_ tried to kill me! Frequently! What the _hell_ are you two doing here!"

"Sailor Moon, please calm yourself," Trista placed a hand on her shoulder. "It cannot be good for the baby."

"Baby?" Both men squealed in a girlish fashion, looking decidedly green.

"It's not contagious, stupids!" Amara snapped, looking at Michelle with concern as Trista coached Serena to calm down with long, deep breaths. Finally she stopped panting, and the three women led her to a large seat, Michelle giving her a glass of ice water. Serena thanked her quietly and took a few long gulps.

"Now, Sailor Moon, we will start from the beginning," Trista said softly.

"You are aware that you are looking for the Moon Princess, and that you are one of her trusted guards. Back in the glory days of the Silver Alliance, there was also the Kingdom of the Earth and the Golden Crystal Kingdom. The heir to both of these was Prince Endymion, a cocky, arrogant prince who was tamed by the Moon Princess.

"The Sailor Scouts were the protectors of the Moon Princess, and likewise the Prince had his own protectors, the Guardians, four Princes of their own planets. Just as the Sailor Scouts were Princesses and members of the Court of the Moon Princess, so were the Guards part of Endymion's court.

"When Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom, she was jealous of the love between the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince. She tricked his four Guardians, who had grown to love the protectors of the Princess, into believing that she had captured their loves. They sold their souls so that their loves could live, and were turned into her loyal commanders.

"In the end, it was they who slew their loves in the Final Battle. Before Queen Serenity would reincarnate them, Beryl trapped them with her in the Negaverse." The two boys looked away, stone-faced.

"But there's something I don't understand," Serena rubbed her temple. "Actually, there's a lot I don't understand. First, how do you know so much about the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom? Who are you?"

Trista gave a curt to the other two girls, and all three pulled out identical transformation wands from their pockets. Serena gasped softly. "We are like you, Sailor Moon. We are the Outer Sailor Scouts, ordained by Queen Serenity to protect the borders of the Silver Alliance. I am Sailor Pluto."

"Sailor Neptune," Michelle smiled.

"And Sailor Uranus," Amara smirked. "Normally Sailor Saturn is with us as well, but she's away on... business."

"Sailor Saturn?" Serena was confused, but two names kept repeating in her head, Serenity and Endymion. She shook her head to clear it, before focusing on Sailor Pluto again. "Another question: what are _they_ doing here?" she spat, glaring hatefully at the two men. "They should be dead! And I'm tempted to finish the job!"

"When Queen Serenity reincarnated all the Children of the Moon, that still meant us." Jadeite smiled. "She said, 'After death, allow them freedom and peace.' When Beryl killed us, we finally died. So, we were reincarnated like we were supposed to be, and literally dropped on the Outer Scouts' doorstep," he chuckled. Serena squinted at both him and Nephrite, narrowing her eyes viciously. Both boys tried not to quake under her gaze. _Damn she's scary!_

"So, you're good?" They both nodded. "If I eat the food, it won't kill me?"

"Hey!" Nephrite protested, "No one's ever died from my food! It just sends you to taste bud Heaven," he finished smugly. Serena rolled her eyes.

"All right, last question: What are your real names? I know it's not Jadeite and Nephrite, or Jason and Nick."

"Niander, Prince of Neptune," the Nephrite look-alike bowed.

"And Julian, Prince of Uranus," the blonde followed suite.

"Wait, so you're Michelle's brother? And you're Amara's brother?"

"Can't you see the resemblance?" Amara cooed, draping her elbow over her scowling brother's shoulder. Serena had to admit, that except for the different hair shades, they looked almost like twins. "I'm much cuter though."

"In your dreams," Julian muttered, shaking off his laughing sister, who proceeded to tackle him in a bear hug and refuse to let go. Serena and Michelle laughed, while Trista shook her head in amusement. Michelle and Niander, on the other hand, had similar hair texture and length, but where Michelle was pale, Niander was much darker. However, they had the same cat-like slant to their eyes, an aqua color, though Niander's leaned more towards green and Michelle's more towards blue.

"So now that you have all your answers, let's eat!" Michelle clapped her hands together in glee. Apparently Niander went all-out for her arrival dinner, making all her favorite Japanese foods. Serena could barely stand how hungry she was, never being one to tolerate an empty stomach quietly, and quickly filled a huge plate, settling down in the soft chair with her ice water and a blanket, provided by Michelle, who Serena was quickly understanding to be the 'mother' of sorts to everyone in the house. They played a movie with English subtitles about a place in France with a windmill, and during the hour and a half Serena wolf down three huge plates of food, making everyone stop and stare. How did something so _small_ eat so _much?_

After dinner, Serena practically waddled upstairs to pack, her stomach gloriously filled to the brim with delicious, coma-inducing food. She opened her door, and nearly screamed seeing Trista standing over her dresser, carefully placing a folded blouse in the second drawer. She closed it softly and turned with a small smile to Serena. "I apologize if I startled you."

"No, I was just surprised, that's all," Serena said somewhat awkwardly. Trista sat down on her large king bed, motioning for her to sit beside her. Serena did gingerly, not sure what Sailor Pluto wanted to speak to her about.

"I think we need to have a discussion about your plans," Trista said quietly. "What are your intentions regarding this child?"

Serena blinked, unsure. "Well, I know for sure I _won't_ have an abortion," she said firmly, heartened by Trista's nod of approval. "I want to keep it, but I'm so young. What if I'm not mature enough to be a good mom? What if he or she would be better off with someone else, someone older, who's not a cry-baby or in danger all the time because she's the protector of the human race? What if-"

"I understand, Sailor Moon," Pluto interrupted her, covering her agitated hands with her own. "But the important thing to remember is that you are not alone. You are our leader, and we will do everything we can to help you. Even if that means diaper changes and late-night feedings," she chuckled. "And I for one believe that you will be a truly great mother, Serena Tsukino."

Serena smiled. "Thanks," she said, full of sincerity. She took Trista's offered hand to help her up.

"Have you had a chance to explore your rooms, Serena?" The blonde teen shook her head. "Well then, let me show you around."

Serena's "rooms" were more like a lavish apartment all by itself, all done in beautiful creams and silver with splashes of hot pink here and there, complete with a kitchen with a stove and double door refrigerator. Trista showed her the sitting room with a pink microseude couch and loveseat and a big screen TV, the parlor with a small koi pond, a chaise lounge and a small library for relaxing, the walk-in closet that was bigger than her old room at home, and the enormous bathroom, with a jacuzzi size claw foot tub, two sinks that sparkled when she touched the counters, and a shower big enough to fit six people comfortably with glowing neon lights and twelve different faucets. And she thought Darien had a nice bathroom!

"We had the kitchen installed this morning, for when you're further along and going downstairs constantly gets to be too much. Plus you can keep bottles in the fridge and warm them up on the stove." Trista smiled at Serena's awed face. "We also had all the painting done and a new bed and furniture installed. I hope you like it?"

"Oh, I love it, it's just- you're spending all this money on _me_, a stupid pregnant slut." Serena sniffled, biting her lip to keep her tears back. She truly, honestly didn't believe she deserved all this attention and good fortune. Suddenly two strong hands pressed firmly on her shoulders, and she looked into the stern eyes of Sailor Pluto.

"Serena, you are _not_ a slut." She said sternly. "You made a bad choice, yes, but we're very happy to help, and _very_ happy to have you here. We have more money than we could possibly know what to do with, and we wanted to make sure you were comfortable. No more getting down on yourself," she smiled kindly. "Tomorrow we'll register you for school, take you to the doctor and then we'll do some shopping, it doesn't seem like you brought that much with you."

Serena shook her head. "I only wanted to bring what I could carry," she smiled. Then a thought crossed her mind and she gasped in horror. "Oh no, the school! As soon as I start showing, they'll throw me out for sure!"

"Calm down, Serena, they will not throw you out. It's different here than in the United States: teenage pregnancy isn't condoned, but its much more common, and schools here try to encourage their pregnant students to finish so they can provide for their new child. We've already spoken to the school, and when it becomes more difficult for you to move around, they'll send a tutor to the house until you go into labor."

Serena watched Trista with scrutiny. "I have a feeling that's not the usual procedure for pregnant girls," she deadpanned.

Trista smiled and patted her head affectionately. "Money talks, but lots of money sings and dances."

"Guys, I'm not sure how much more I can take!" Serena whined, panting heavily. After meeting her new OB physician, someone famous you had to have a credit check to get in to, the girls took her to get registered for school, where the principal (who thankfully spoke fluent if formal Japanese) actually had _hors o'deuvres_ and a high English tea waiting for them! After she was interviewed and set her schedule at the school, they whisked her off to Rodeo Drive to buy clothes, jewelry, makeup, and baby essentials. That was three hours ago, and now those snacks from the school had all but evaporated from her stomach, making it grumble pathetically.

"Oh come on, Serena, you act like you've never gone shopping before!" Amara chuckled, ignoring the odd looks the people on the streets gave her as she kissed a blushing Michelle. "Last store before lunch, ok? We need to get you a new cell phone."

"Ok," Serena grumbled, rubbing her poor malnourished stomach. "But let's make it quick, my stomach's gonna eat itself soon!"

"Such drama," Trista sighed, pulling the grumbling blonde into the Apple store. They were greeted immediately by a man in grey suit who was their "concierge" attendant. It was like this in every store, everyone staring at them in awe, employees scrambling to make sure they were pleased with their purchases. Who _were_ these girls?

"We have your order ready, Miss Tsukino, all you have to do is pick out accessories and covers." The smiling man led them to the counter, where a large silver box sat waiting, tied with a pink bow. Serena looked at the girls confused, and Michelle motioned for her to open it. She slowly pulled the stiff wire bow apart and lifted the lid, peering over the edge and dropping the top of the box with a gasp.

Inside there were so many electronics and gadgets, Serena could barely decide where to start. A black and silver MacBook Pro, an iPhone 4, a pink iPod Nano, pink Skull Candy earphones, an iPad, all of them shiny and new. Serena felt her lip quiver and her shoulders shake before a comforting arm draped over her shoulders. "Serena, what's wrong?"

Amara let out her breath in a whoosh as the smaller girl launched into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. She gave a worried look a Michelle, who mouthed "outside." Amara steered the hysterical outside the store while Michelle and Trista assured the attendant that she was very happy with the items.

Amara sat on the beautiful wood and wrought iron bench outside the Apple store and pulled Serena to her side, kissing her head while she cried herself out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to do everything in one day, Serena seemed overwhelmed every time they showed just how rich they were. It wasn't from repulsion, she was just so unused to being doted upon, and because of her situation she felt unworthy of all the attention and lavish gifts. It also didn't help that she had run away from everything she knew into the arms of total strangers, in a country she wasn't familiar with or even understand. Amara stroked the long golden hair as her sobbing slowed to gentle breathing.

"I'm so sorry, Amara," Serena sniffed, pulling away and accepting the hankerchief gratefully, wiping her eyes and cheeks. "I'm just a crazy, hormonal basket-case."

"It's just all the new hormones," Amara assured her. "Althought according to our sources, you already were a crazy, hormonal basket-case before you got pregnant." That succeeded in getting a watery smile from the girl.

"Are you alright?" Michelle placed a hand on Serena's shoulder and the girl nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry for completely flipping out."

"Its ok. We figured you might like a break from the shopping extravaganza. We picked out some things for you, and it will all be sent to the house." Michelle smiled, rubbing the girl's back soothingly. "Now, where do you want lunch?"

Serena pressed her finger against her lips, thinking, before snapping her fingers with a wide smile. "I know!"

"Greg!" Mercury gasped, stepping back from the enormous monster, Bunbo. He growled at her threateningly. "Greg, it's me, Ami! I'm Sailor Mercury, you have to remember!"

Bunbo twitched, then leapt into the air, somersaulting over the Sailor Scout to face Zoicite. The Negaverse commander gasped, drifting away. "Bunbo, what are you doing?" The Shadow Warrior leapt into the air, firing a set of shears at her. She deflected it with a growl and quickly subdued him, but not before losing the yellow Rainbow Crystal. It landed neatly in Ami's outstretched hand.

"Ami, he's not Greg right now! We have to weaken him!" Jupiter grabbed the younger girl's arm, Bunbo's blades narrowly missing them. "It's the only way we can possibly change him back!" She launched an electrical attack at the monster, which seemed to barely phase him.

"But how do we heal him?" Mercury was practically in tears, shaking her head. "Serena's gone, who's going to heal him? Without the Crescent Moon Wand, he'll be a monster forever!"

"Jupiter, Mercury, behind you!" Luna cried out. The girls ducked, just barely escaping a clean decapitation. They launched another round of Jupiter Thunder and Mercury bubbles, but the monster was quick and powerful. He was barely tired, and they were growing weaker with each attack they threw at him. Bunbo chased them around the park, making them dodge razors and falling tree branches.

"_Saturn Healing Revolution_!" a soft voice cried out. Suddenly, the two Sailor Scouts were surrounded by a dark, soothing energy. They watched as Bunbo cried out in pain, dark vibrating waves all focused on him, then sank to the ground, fully human again. Ami ran to his side, using her computer to make sure he was all right.

"Saturn?" Jupiter turned, finally seeing the Sailor Scout that was supposed to help them in Serena's place. She was young, maybe twelve, in a deep purple and white Sailor uniform, holding onto what looked like a large scythe. Knee high black boots with silver lacing clung to her calves, and her front and back bows were both a deep red. Her short black hair danced around her elf-like face, and her large, dark eyes held a kind serenity to them.

"Sailor Saturn, I presume?" Luna approached the girl, who bent on one knee, flustering the poor cat.

"I am, Lady Luna," she said softly. "I am prepared to fight the Negaverse. What are my orders?"

"With you on our side, there's no way we can lose!" Lita smiled, offering her hand. She could tell this girl had a hard time socializing. From what Luna had explained, she went to public school, but was very shy and withdrawn, except with her family.

The girl hesitated, then accepted it with a shy smile. "You're going to be staying with me and Luna! I hope you like to eat a lot!" The girl smiled, nodding her head enthusiastically. "By the way, I'm Lita, and that's Ami helping the boy up."

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe," Saturn said shyly, ducking her face and clutching her scythe. _She kind of reminds me of Papa-san, without the suit._

"Hey, don't get all shy on me now! Hotaru is a very pretty name, and I think we're going to be really great friends," Lita grinned, draping her arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "So, what do you like to eat? It's about dinner time, and I'm the fastest cook in all of Asia!"

Hotaru bit her lip, looking away. "_Shabu shabu_? It's my favorite."

"Absolutely! I love the sound it makes when you swish the steak," Lita detransformed, Hotaru and Ami following suit. "Plus I made a chocolate cake this morning before school. I think you and I are going to be best friends, Hotaru Tomoe!"

Luna smiled at the exuberant teen taking the younger girl under her wing. She turned when out of the corner of her eye she saw a black flash. Tuxedo Mask was walking away from the fight.

"Tuxedo Mask, wait!" Luna sprinted to catch up with his long strides. The masked man stopped, surprised at the talking cat. _Isn't that Serena's cat? How long has she been talking?_ "I have something for you, it's important! It's from Sailor Moon!"

_Sailor Moon? _"Where was she tonight? I can usually always feel when she's in trouble, but tonight I only came because I heard the girls screaming. What's going on?" Luna flipped in the air, magical moondust collecting before forming the letter Serena had written to him. He caught it mid-air in confusion, but opened it and scanned its contents. His face grew paler and paler, and he dropped the letter as he sagged against a tree. _It can't be... it just _can't _be..._

"Serena... Serena Tsukino, she's Sailor Moon?" he whispered, his eyes unseeing behind his mask. This was too much of a coincidence, Serena _and_ Sailor Moon both leaving Japan, pregnant. _Why didn't I see it before? How many people wear their hair in that ridiculous meatball hairstyle?_

Luna gaped, sputtering, "No! Why on earth would you think that?" Tuxedo Mask leveled a hard look at her, then with a rainbow flash, detransformed back into Darien Chiba. Luna leapt back in surprise.

"Darien? But how is that- and how did you know about-" Luna could barely get the words out, she was so flustered. _How could I have not detected this? Luna, you're losing it!_

"She came by my house two days ago," he said softly. "She had just found out, and I helped her. I never realized- if I had known, I would have _never_ let her leave." He faced the black cat, glaring at her. "Where is she?"

"Didn't the letter say?"

"No, it didn't, now tell me where she is!"

"Darien, I don't think-"

"She's carrying _my_ child, and I damn well deserve to know where the hell she is!" Darien was absolutely fuming, standing up from the ground and pacing in agitation. Lita, Ami and Hotaru heard his cursing and Luna's voice and followed them to the path in the park.

"Luna, what's going on?" Lita crossed her arms. "We know you were talking to Darien-"

"I'm Tuxedo Mask," he growled impatiently. "Where's Serena?"

"Wait," Luna said softly, coldly. Her icy tone forced the college student to stop pacing, ice trickling down his spine. "You're the one who slept with Serena, a child, a _little girl_ and got her _pregnant_?"

"Um, well, technically... yes?" he said hesitantly, then gasped in pain when razor sharp claws dug into his leg.

"I'll kill you for hurting her!" she shrieked, slicing his pants leg and drawing blood. Ami quickly pulled the irate cat off her intended victim, holding her away so she didn't get scratched.

"Let me go! I'll tear off all his limbs!"

"Luna, what's going on?" Artemis jumped on Ami's shoulder. He had only just arrived with Rei and Min, responding to Luna's distress call. "Why are you trying to kill Ami?"

"It's not me, it's Darien." Ami sighed. "He's Tuxedo Mask, and he's the father of Serena's child."

"_What?_" Rei shrieked, having only heard the last part as she and Mina joined the rest of the group. "_Darien_ is the father? God Darien, what kind of a man-whore are you?"

"I'm not!" he responded heatedly, trying to blot the blood drippin down his leg. "It just happened! And I didn't know it was _Serena_, Sailor Moon looks older!"

"How many times, lover-boy?" Mina crossed her arms sternly. Darien flushed, rubbing his neck and muttering "four." Luna's struggles in Ami's arms started all over again.

"_I WANT HIS HEAD ON A PLATTER!_"

"Wow, I haven't had a milkshake in a long time!" Amara grinned, sliding into the large booth next to Michelle. Serena practically beamed, patting herself on the back for her lunch choice. She had wanted something that reminded her of home (and had a vicious pregnancy craving), and decided on a nice double bacon cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, and a large peach shake. The two boys had met up with them, and were currently pulling up chairs to sit at the end of the long, wide booth. Other customers were staring at their designer clothes

"So, how was shopping? You look exhausted," Julian shot a glare at his sister, who gave him a confused _"what?"_ look back.

"It was fun, but Rodeo Drive is a lot bigger than I thought," Serena said through a mouthful of burger. The boys shook their heads, wondering not for the first time how she managed to stay so petite and eat like a lumberjack.

"That reminds me," Michelle rummaged in her purse, before pulling out a small black box in triumph. "I had everything but this sent back to the house, I thought you could use it." Serena smiled, opening the box eagerly. There was the gleaming iPhone 4 that she saw earlier, but this time it was covered in a pink and silver rhinestone cover. She clicked the menu button and smiled at the image of a posing Sailor Moon set against a moonlit sky. "Thank you! Its perfect!"

"We're glad," Trista smiled. "I think it might be a good idea if you called your parents and let them know that you're ok."

Serena stared at the glistening phone, contemplating. She wasn't sure she was ready to do this, but she owed it to her parents to at least assure them that she was safe and being taken care of. She glanced at her watch, and cursed her good luck: it was dinner time in Tokyo. She sighed and picked up the phone, dialing her mother's cell phone.

_"Moshi-moshi!"_

"Hi, mom." Silence from the other end, then an explosion.

_"Serena, my baby! How are you? Where are you? Oh my kami, are you in the streets? Are you ok? Sweetie, say something, anything!"_

"I'm fine, mom," Serena sniffed, holding back tears. "I'm staying with some friends here, they're taking care of me. I even have my own room, and we bought a bunch of baby stuff today. I'm ok, really I am."

_"Oh Serena, I've been so worried! I called every airport I could think of, but no one had seen you!"_

"I'm sorry mom," Serena choked, tears running down her face. Amara grasped her hand and squeezed comfortingly, earning a grateful, watery smile from Serena. "I'm sorry about everything, I'm so sorry-"

_"Serena, I know you are," _her mother's voice broke._ "And no matter what, I love you. You definitely aren't ready for this, but I trust you. I believe you're doing the right thing. But I'd like to be there when the baby is born, if you'll let me."_

"Of course, mom! I wish I hadn't had to leave, but dad-"

_"I know, sweetie. He raised a fuss, but after I threatened him with a messy divorce with hefty alimony he calmed down some. Your father is a stubborn ass, but I'll never let him say one bad word against you. I love you, Serena, so much."_

"I love you, too."

_"Calm me anytime, sweetie, I want full details on how you're doing, ok?"_

"Ok, mom. I love you." Serena hung up, everyone watching her anxiously. She had expected to be sobbing, but right now, she actually felt pretty good. Her father was acting like she knew he would, but her mom was on her side. She smiled, placing her hand on her stomach. She hoped she was that awesome when her child came into the world.

"Hey baby Moon, you ok?" Serena squeezed Amara's hand, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm great. Wait, who drank my shake? Julian!"

"Ugh, I'm beat!" Serena yawned from her place on the floor. "Americans really take shopping to a whole new level!"

"No, just Californians," Niander smiled. "We've got the dishes, you can head to bed. You've got school tomorrow, right?" She nodded gratefully, standing and stretching her arms with another yawn.

"Night everyone!" She waved at the group who were still devouring pizza in the living room while watching Lingo, yelling at people who couldn't seem to get the clues. She giggled when Julian and Amara got into a fight, while Niander and Michelle just shook their heads in amusement.

Navigating the halls to her room, she paused outside the door. There was a very familiar presence in her room, making her heart hammer and her mouth go dry. She whispered the words _"Moon Prism Power"_, feeling the pink ribbons of moon energy change her pajamas into her Sailor Moon uniform. Tentatively she opened her door.

Everyone in the living room froze when they felt the fissure of energy, indicating that Serena had become Sailor Moon. Amara searched out with her senses, feeling the vibrations in the air. She relaxed when she felt the familiar energy signature of the person with Serena.

"False alarm, its _him_," she said. Niander and Julian growled under their breaths. They had already come to like Serena as a little sister, the fact that _he_ was upstairs doing Kami knows what with her right now didn't sit well with them, prince or no prince.

"So, you have confirmed that the child matches the energy signature?" Trista asked off-handedly, flipping through a medical journal.

"Absolutely, it matches the Prince perfectly. Serena's got a little royal bun in the oven," Amara laughed, then coughing when Michelle smacked her in the stomach. "What I say?"

The lights were all off, but the full moonlight streamed in from the large windows. A familiar shape in a top hat sat in her overstuffed armchair, one leg draped casually over the other. "Hello, Sailor Moon."

"Hello." She was nervous, more nervous than she thought she would be. Somehow, his presence here didn't surprise her in the least. He always found his way to her, somehow. She gasped when he was suddenly right in front of her, tilting her chin so she could look up in his eyes. How did she never notice how blue they were before?

Then she was wrapped in two strong, warm arms. She clutched at him, surprised by how quickly her eyes filled with tears _again_. He sighed in her ear, sending pleasant chills down her spine. She had missed this, missed being close to him. When he just held her like this, she could almost believe he loved her. Almost.

"Why didn't you call for me? You know I would have come," he murmured, tightening his hold.

"I was so scared. You know what happens to girls in Japan who get pregnant, they get kicked out of school and they get disowned by their parents. We can't tell each other who we are to keep those closest to us safe. Were we just going to live together in masks all the time?" Darien didn't want to admit it, but she was right.

"Do you want to know who I am?" He almost wanted to come clean, that he knew her identity. It didn't feel _fair_ that he knew everything about her, and she was in the dark about him.

Serena thought about this. She had wondered constantly who her masked lover really was, who held her so carefully and saved her time and time again. But she knew, somehow, it wasn't time yet. "No. I think its best that we both stay a mystery, for now. The Negaverse is more observant than we think, they would notice something had changed. If we don't know who the other is and we're captured, we can't reveal what we don't know."

Tuxedo Mask felt guilty, holding Sailor Moon in his arms, knowing she was Serena, yet she was unselfish enough to see knowledge of his identity could hurt him. He pulled back and claimed her lips in a rough kiss, delving his tongue between her surprised lips. He could feel his pants tighten as she softened in his arms, her soft, pink tongue meeting his in an erotic tangle.

hr /

"I have to go now, Sailor Moon," he said softly, regretfully. She sat up, the sheet falling away from her chest to crumble across her lap. In the moonlight, so confident and serene, yet soft and sexy half-covered, he had a hard time remembering why he had to go. The Negaverse, the Rainbow Crystals. The Moon Princess.

"I know," she smiled sadly. "I'm always happy with whatever time I can get from you, without monsters and Negascum trying to dust us." Tuxedo Mask chuckled dryly at that. He quickly pulled on his boxers and pants, leaning down and taking her in another breathless kiss. This time, it wasn't a desperate, hungry kiss, but so full of tenderness that if she didn't know any better, she would have thought it loving. She quickly quashed the hope that rose in her, that maybe, just _maybe_, he could love _her._

"If you ever need me for anything, contact Luna. She'll find me, and I'll be here as soon as I can," He breathed against her lips. Serena nodded, watching him dress while trying not to betray how sad she felt at that moment. She couldn't be a cry-baby all the time, even if now she had hormones as an excuse. She couldn't make him feel sorry for leaving. For once, she was thinking of the bigger picture and not of herself: he needed to fight the Negaverse, and she needed to protect the life they created inside her.

She didn't realize his was standing right in front of her, watching her before he nudged her chin up with his finger. He could see in her large azure eyes that she was holding back her pain. He kissed her forehead right under her tiara, murmuring, "I'll be back every full moon. Stay safe, sweet Sailor Moon." And then he was gone.

Serena sighed, feeling bereft and empty. She transformed back into Serena and pulled the rumpled sheets over her, laying on the large feather pillows, staring out the open window into the night sky.

_Well, at least when he comes back, I'll have some ultrasound pictures._ That was the last thought before she tumbled into a deep, troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Faithful Readers,

First of all, my apologies for not getting out new chapters as quickly as you or I had hoped. I've had some personal issues affecting productivity in all areas of my life recently, but that's neither here nor there. Next apology is that THIS is not a new chapter.

As you're all aware, FF is cracking down on content that is MA, which just about all of my stories are. So I want to provide you a few places where you'll be able to find my fics:

Wordpress: I started a Wordpress blog just so you all can see my fics in one place: gaiasfanfiction dot wordpress dot com. I think I can do posting alerts or something for it, but I'm not entirely sure. I'll let you know as soon as I know.

Yourfanfiction: This I am REALLY excited about, since both Cerberus Revised and The Black Flamingo have both headed here. It's easy to navigate and has the MA rating, so I can post everything from here there.

I'll be deleting the MA chapters and leaving this up to let you know where they're at, but I won't be updating these stories with any non MA content, only on these two sites. I want to thank all of your for inspiring me to keep writing, even if it's been a little while, and encouraging me to do what I love doing. I hope to see you either on YFF or WP!

Sincerely,

Gaia of the Fores


End file.
